


Of Sweet Displays and Sugary Kisses

by learashi



Series: Christmas 2018 - Exceedingly Random Drabble Fest [3]
Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Dessert & Sweets, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Crush, Ugly Holiday Sweaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-29 16:14:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: As he pressed his nose against the window, Aiba shivered as a gust of cold wind blew against the back of his neck. Sho noticed and immediately reached for Aiba’s hand, frowning at the icy feel of his fingers. “Let’s get you inside before you catch a chill.”





	Of Sweet Displays and Sugary Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> It’s time for another of my “Exceedingly Random Drabbles for Christmas 2018”. This is a follow-up to “Of Christmas Sweaters and Sweet Crushes”. Enjoy!

“It’s incredible, Sho-chan. Thank you for bringing me here.” Aiba moved closer to the window, trying not to miss a single part of the display.

Sho stopped scratching his neck, where the itchy sweater was tickling him, and stepped over to stand next to Aiba. “Wow!”

The window of the dessert restaurant was filled with a snowy Christmas village scene, made entirely of gingerbread and candy. There were houses, and rows of shops, and even a little church. Surrounding the buildings were trees, gardens, and a park, complete with an ice skating rink made of toffee.

As he pressed his nose against the window, Aiba shivered as a gust of cold wind blew against the back of his neck. Sho noticed and immediately reached for Aiba’s hand, frowning at the icy feel of his fingers. “Let’s get you inside before you catch a chill.”

Smiling shyly, Aiba nodded and allowed himself to be guided into the small eatery. The inside space continued the gingerbread theme, and Aiba’s mouth dropped open as he gazed in wonder at the decorations which covered almost every available space. There was even a small Christmas tree in the corner, decorated with entirely edible decorations. The ornaments were gingerbread and sugar cookies, iced and decorated to perfection, and instead of tinsel, the tree was encircled with strands of colourful sugar-coated popcorn strung on cotton thread.

“Welcome to Sweets Club.” A short man with pouty lips and a vague, but calm demeanour greeted them. He straightened his slightly too large Santa hat, which was slipping over his forehead and beckoned them over to a table in a quiet nook, hidden from view of the other patrons by garlands of holly.

“Hi Oh-chan. Any new additions to the menu this week?” Sho asked, as he pulled a chair out for Aiba.

“Oh, hi Sho-san. I didn't realize it was you. I'm so used to you being here alone.” Ohno said, blinking slowly as he poured them each a cup of complimentary tea.

Sho wanted to hide under the table after the restauranteurs tactless remark, but Aiba’s gentle smile reassured him. “This is Aiba Masaki, we work together.”

“Not your boyfriend then?” Ohno asked, looking back and forth between them.

“No,” Sho spluttered, blushing fiercely.

“Yes,” Aiba said at the same time. “Or at least I hope so, by the end of the night.”

Startled by Aiba’s sudden boldness, Sho jerked in his chair, almost knocking his tea off the edge of the table. Ohno laughed and patted Sho’s shoulder encouragingly. Aiba clapped his hand over his mouth and blushed to the roots of his hair. “Oops. Did I say that out loud? Darn Nino and his cocktails.”

“In that case, you need something which will really stick to your ribs to offset the alcohol,” Ohno said, with a warm smile.

While they waited for Ohno to return with their dessert, Aiba twisted his head, trying to take in the wonders which surrounded them. Sho, meanwhile sat and watched Aiba, entranced by the sheer joy written on Aiba’s face.

Shortly after, Aiba felt Sho’s steady gaze, and blushed slightly. “Sorry, I'm like a child when it comes to Christmas, and this place is so beautiful.”

“Don't apologize. I think it's wonderful.” Sho placed his hand over Aiba’s hand which was resting on the table top and gave it a reassuring squeeze. “I think _you're_ wonderful.”

“Me too!” Aiba blurted, before hastily adding, “That is, I don't mean that I think that _I'm_ wonderful. I think that you're wonderful too, and I’ve been trying to find a way to tell you that every time we meet in the canteen.”

Warmth flooded Sho’s chest, and he smiled at Aiba, who responded with a smile of his own. Instantly the room seemed brighter; such was Aiba’s power. They sat, staring into each other's eyes in a blissful haze, until Ohno returned, bearing two plates on a tray, along with two mugs.

“Here we go,” Ohno said cheerfully as he unloaded the dishes onto the table. “Chocolate Peppermint Schnapps Cheesecake and two Rum-Cream Hot Chocolates. Enjoy.”

Sho looked at Ohno quizzically. “I thought that you were trying to sop up the alcohol, but everything you just put down is full of booze.”

Ohno shrugged and blinked at Sho. “I just think that if you two are relaxed, then that whole boyfriend thing might happen and it would be kind of nice for it to happen here.”

“Thanks Ohno-san,” Aiba chirped. “If it means that Sho-chan will bring me here on a regular basis, I’m definitely in.”

“Do you really mean it?” Sho perched on the edge of his seat, holding his breath. “The boyfriend bit?”

“Is that your way of asking me, Sho-chan? Because it's not very romantic,” Aiba replied with a cute pout, before spooning a huge piece of cheesecake into his mouth.

Taking Aiba’s words as a challenge, Sho spotted something hanging from the ceiling just above Aiba’s head. In one smooth movement, Sho rose from his chair and tugged Aiba to his feet. Aiba’s eyes widened as Sho pulled him close and without saying a word, pressed their lips together. A muffled squeak of surprise came from Aiba before he closed his eyes, melting into Sho’s embrace and returning the kiss with enthusiasm.

When they breathlessly pulled apart, Sho smiled and licked his lips. “Your lips taste sweet.”

“That's because I had a mouthful of cheesecake when you pounced,” Aiba panted, smoothing down the front of his bright green reindeer sweater. “What on earth just happened?”

“Mistletoe,” Sho smirked, pointing to the bunch of green suspended above Aiba’s head. “Romantic enough for you?”

Aiba’s nodded mutely, before collapsing down onto his chair on legs which seemed to have lost their strength after sharing the kiss with Sho.

Ohno reappeared, carrying a tray full of milkshakes, decorated with chocolate Christmas baubles and candy canes. As he made his way past their table, his Santa hat fell down over his eyes, obscuring his vision. He bumped into Aiba’s chair and as the drinks threatened to topple onto Aiba’s head, Sho leaped from his seat. Sho grabbed hold of the other side of the tray with one hand and pulled the hat off Ohno’s head with the other, averting disaster. “Be careful of my boyfriend, Oh-chan,” Sho said protectively. “I’ve only just got him and I’d hate for anything to happen to him.”

“Sorry!” Ohno apologised with a worried frown. “I’d hate to ruin your evening and your awesome sweater.”

Looking at Sho with starry-eyes, Aiba grinned and put Ohno’s mind at ease. “Not a problem Oh-chan, thanks to my _boyfriend_ there was no danger of that happening.”

Ohno took a firm grip of the tray and ducked down so that Sho could plop the hat back on his head. A smile turned up the corner of his mouth as he watch Sho and Aiba settle back down at the table, holding hands and practically cooing at each other as they tucked into their desserts.

Two hours later, Ohno began to sweep the floor and Aiba and Sho finally took the hint and prepared to leave. They’d been so wrapped up in each other; they hadn’t even noticed that they’d lingered way beyond Sweets Club’s usual closing time.

“Have a Merry Christmas, you two, and please come again soon,” Ohno said, handing them small bags of complimentary cookies, as they put on their coats. “You should wear the sweaters again next time too. It’s cute to see couples who dress alike.”

Sho and Aiba looked at each other and burst out laughing, holding hands as they walked out into the crisp December evening.


End file.
